Yggdrasil (flag)
|organized=no |organization= |numberofislands=zero |islandname1= |islandname2= |islandname3= |islandname4= |oceanname=meridian |founded=yes |foundedday=3 |foundedmonth=6 |foundedyear=2007 |allies=Knockout, The Wrath of Armageddon |wars=''None'' |updateday= 28 |updatemonth= 2 |updateyear= 2012 |flagid=10001338 |portrait=yes }} Yggdrasil is a flag on the Meridian Ocean. Prior to the ocean merge, it existed on the Viridian Ocean. Public Statement Try it... I dare you. Extended Public Statement Three roots supported the trunk, with one passing through Niflheim, one through Jotunheim and one through Hel. Beneath the Asgard root lay the sacred Well of Urd (Urðabrunnr), and there dwelt the three Nornir, over whom even the gods had no power, and who, every day, watered the tree from the primeval fountain, so that its boughs remained green. Beneath the Jotunheim root lay the spring or well of Mímir (Mímisbrunnr); and beneath the Hel root the well Hvergelmir ("the Roaring Cauldron"). In the top of the tree was perched a giant rooster, or more often an eagle named Viðópnir, and sitting upon its forehead was a hawk named Vedrfolnir (Old Norse: Veðrfolnír). The Niflheim roots of Yggdrasil were gnawed at by a dragon, Níðhöggr. Ratatosk, a squirrel, scurried up and down the tree between Níðhöggr and the eagle, forwarding insults between them. There were also four stags feeding on the leaves of Yggdrasil: Duneyrr, Durathror, Dvalin, and Dainn. The name Yggdrasil, interpreted as "Odin's steed," is taken to refer to Odin's self-sacrifice described in the Hávamál (although the tree is not explicitly identified as Yggdrasil): ______________________________________________________________ I hung on that windy tree for nine nights wounded by my own spear. I hung to that tree, and no one knows where it is rooted. None gave me food. None gave me drink. Into the abyss I stared until I spied the runes. I seized them up, and, howling, fell. ______________________________________________________________ Yes we are going to blockade at once we get the required fame, people and connections to do so <3 ______________________________________________________________ PvP policy: If our allies ask for a disengage before any shots has been fired, i ask all our officers to honour this request. Except for that, PvP away, PvPs are fun! ______________________________________________________________ Alliances: Well i guess you can see what web we are in. We ask everyone interested in an alliance with our flag to check that they are in the same alliance web. And if they are, talk to me, Legolars before proposing an alliance. ______________________________________________________________ You need a larger ship for pillaging to make yer crew grow properly? If you do and are a captain in this flag, send Legolars a tell and we will arrange it so that i place an alt with an unlocked vessel in your crew. ______________________________________________________________ Who is to be royalty will be decided by the existing leadership of the flag. Do not expect to become a royal because you join the flag <3 History Yggdrasil was founded by Naglfar on june 3rd 2007 by the crew Naglfar with a hope to eventually get a try at the blockade game, prior to this the only crew member with blockade experience was Legolars who had been blockade navigating for about a year. On the 3rd of August 2008 Yggdrasil finally manages to do their first blockade, resulting in a win of Ansel Island against Imperial Coalition. 2 Months after the win, Yggdrasil decides to transfer Ansel to The Fear inside as a result of funding, the inital blockade for Ansel had a cost of 14 million, far more than what Yggdrasil valued a outpost at. Shortly after this, the decision was made by the flag to move to the rather new Malachite ocean and start a new flag there. On the 13th of February 2009 Theatre of War was founded on Malachite by all the core members of Yggdrasil. Shortly after, on March 23rd, Lilac (an interarch outpost Island) was transfered to ToW. On the 18th of july 2009 Lilac was lost to Hooked in a 3 round non sinking blockade, the decision was made by ToW to not defend because they wanted all recources available for the new opening on Fugu (Second medium island to open on Malachite). Fugu I, 2009-08-15: Theatre of War successfully defeated the Brigand King flag Jinx in a three-round sinking blockade to colonize the island, also defeating The Usual Suspects in the process. Following all the drama before, during and in the aftermath of this blockade. The decision was made to colonize in such a way that would maximize profits before ToW moved back to Yggdrasil on Viridian. Fugu II, 2009-10-11: The island was taken by the Brigand King flag Ice Wyrm's Brood in a four-round sinking blockade. Theatre of War did not defend - instead, The Usual Suspects and Hooked both defended as un-declared contenders. However, both flags pulled out after winning the third round, allowing the Bringand King to win. 2 days after this blockade, most of the core members of ToW moved back to Yggdrasil where they had once started. New plans were in the making and the work began. Almost 2 years later, 2011-08-07, Carmine XIX Yggdrasil Attacks Immortal Eclipse and takes the island in 3 rounds. However ownership of Carmine was sadly not to last for long. A week later, Yggdrasil loses Carmine to Knockout in a high pay blockade. Blockade History Ansel V: 2008-08-03, Imperial Coalition failed to defend Ansel island from Yggdrasil. Both sides fielded strong (War Frigate based) fleets, but Yggdrasil won in straight rounds. The first round was won by a margin of around 300 points, the second round being an excellent closely fought battle, with Yggdrasil just edging it after the last turn. The final round was contested by Imperial Coalition, who played their best throughout the Blockade, but the round eventually went to Yggdrasil, to complete a fine blockade. 2008-10-19, Yggdrasil transferred the island to The Fear inside. 2011-08-07, Carmine XIX Yggdrasil Attacks Immortal Eclipse and takes the island in 3 rounds 2011-08-14, Carmine XX Yggdrasil unsuccesfully tries to defend Carmine against Knockout and Don't Look at Me.